


Everything.

by JaceRMontague



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kinda fluff, idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of a few months Regina catches Emma staring at her more times than either would care to admit. Though the look in Emma's eyes - it's something Regina can't place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)

Regina sat at the counter in Granny’s with Henry, listening to her teenage son as he babbled about the new comics she had bought him. She watched as her son swiped his index finger through the whipped cream that sat at the top of his hot chocolate with cinnamon, popping his finger in his mouth before continuing his spiel on how the character in the first comic could totally beat the leading character from one of the other comics that sat in front of him. The way that he mindlessly swiped his finger through the cream without pausing his discussion reminded Regina so much of his other mother. When Regina and Henry stood to leave the diner more than an hour and a half later Regina turned and caught Emma staring at them, an emotion Regina couldn’t place filled Emma’s eyes though the second that the blonde realised that Regina was now looking at her she turned away quickly. Regina noted that the fact that if the fact that the whipped cream had melted into the chocolate and was starting to film at the top had anything to do with the matter, Emma had been staring at herself and Henry for a quite a while.

Three days later Regina bought dinner to the sheriff station, she knew that Emma was working on some extensive paperwork about the damages to the town. Regina had sent the paperwork over that morning expecting it not to be complete for a couple weeks but when Henry was laying the table for dinner that evening he mentioned that had stopped in at the station on the way home and that Emma was nearly halfway through the file, he had also mentioned that Emma mustn’t have had lunch that day because the only things on her desk were the paperwork and the remains of a bear claw and a mug of coffee that Emma had bought for breakfast and then forgotten about. The boy had also mentioned that Emma had stated that she intended on finishing the work that night, to get it out the way, and Regina knew that that would mean that Emma would still be in the station and that she would not have eaten yet so Regina brought a slice of lasagne that she had saved especially for Emma as well as a non-poisoned turnover and some fresh coffee. As she lay the food out on the sheriff’s desk and explained to Emma that ‘really, it doesn’t matter if the paperwork takes a couple of days’ and that Emma should go home so that she doesn’t fall asleep on the desk and drool over her work, she caught the blonde staring at her again, eyes once more filled with an emotion that Regina couldn’t place.

A few weeks later Regina was concerned that Emma was avoiding her because since the day at the sheriff’s station she had only seen Emma in passing in Granny’s and even in those brief meetings Emma would quickly find a way to end their conversations and rush out of the diner. But here Regina was, at Neil’s first birthday party at the invite – and insistence – of Snow. Regina watched as the baby crawled around the room as fast as he could, chasing Pongo and being chased by Emma who was laughing as she pretended to be unable to catch up with her brother. After two hours Henry had snuck off to Emma’s old ‘room’ and was sitting on the bed reading. Regina looked away from her son who she could see through the balcony and again caught Emma watching her, Regina walked into the kitchen and grabbed two root beers from the fridge. One her way back to the sofa she placed one of the bottles in front of Emma. She was sitting on the sofa sipping daintily from her bottle before Emma had even realised the root beer was for her. Emma picked up the bottle and moved over to the sofa, sitting silently next to Regina with enough room between their bodies for Henry to sit between them if he so wanted. They made conversation about Henry and the Charming’s, Hook and Robin, monsters that have invaded the town and monsters that are yet to invade. As the hours slipped past and their conversation flowed, Regina caught Emma looking at her several times with the same emotion in her eyes.

After Neal’s party Emma wasn’t avoiding Regina anymore. Regina didn’t notice that Emma never made plans with Regina but agreed to all of Regina’s plans including breakfast and Granny’s and dinners at the Mill’s mansion. Nor did Regina notice that Emma stopped hesitating as much about accepting invites once she had broken up with her one handed pirate after a particularly intense argument they had had on the high street and stopped hesitating about invites at all when Regina and Hood and broken up mutually. However, Regina did notice that Emma always looked at her with the same emotion no matter what. It wasn’t unnerving because the emotion was hostile, it was unnerving because it was warm and something else that Regina couldn’t place it. She knew someone else had looked at her that way too but for the life of her she couldn’t place who because for some reason she had blocked it out.

Over the next few months Regina got used to the way Emma looked at her. She was never completely comfortable with it but she became adjusted to it and stopped shrinking away from Emma’s gaze.

It had been the better part of six months from when Regina had first caught Emma staring at her that afternoon in Granny’s to when she realised what the look was. Where she had seen the emotion before. Who had looked at her like that before. There were, well, there had been, three people who had looked at Regina that way before. The first was her father, the second was Daniel and the third was Henry when he was a young child, before he had found new and exciting things, new and exciting people, new and exciting people to love.

She had realised all of this while sitting opposite Emma at dinner, Henry was at a sleepover and so the two women were having dinner without him at the mansion. She realised when she had looked up from her plate to see that under the guise of looking at her own plate, Emma was actually staring at Regina through thick eyelashes.

‘Stop looking at me like that.’ Regina whispered, her voice was meant to be stronger but it was failing her, revealing her insecurities.

Emma lifted her head up so that her hair and eyelashes no longer hid the intensity, her head tilting slightly to the right like a puppy and her brow creasing, genuinely confused at what Regina was saying, though the look in her eyes barely changed.

‘Like what?’ Emma’s own voice matched the volume of Regina’s but it shook with confusion and fear she was doing something wrong.

‘Like I’m your everything.’

‘Regina. You _are_ my everything.’  

**Author's Note:**

> (aka the one where Emma doesn't realise her feelings are plastered over her face. 
> 
> Aka prompt 246.)


End file.
